Sentimentos
by Sone
Summary: Três hyuugas, três pessoas diferentes. Três sentimentos distintos.


**Os personagens citados não me pertencem.**

* * *

**Sentimento**

**Por Line Mulango.**

**

* * *

**

**_Hyuuga Hanabi._**

Os cabelos dançavam de um lado ao outro seguindo o movimento do corpo ágil e esguio. Os movimentos seriam imperceptíveis se não fosse pela herança sanguínea.

Hinata desviava com dificuldade dos golpes da irmã mais nova, ela não era tão rápida, nem tão confiante. E Hanabi não era tão compreensiva.

Qualquer que visse Hinata diria que ela era fraca. O que não era verdade. Sempre era comparada com a irmã mais nova, e a diferença entre elas estava exatamente aí.

Hanabi, com sua personalidade forte e autoconfiante, gritaria para qualquer um que não podia ser comparada com ninguém, porque era única. Isso a fazia forte.

Hinata abaixava a cabeça, e concordava com isso, somente observando a irmã e torcendo pra que ela melhorasse a cada dia, mas não almejava ser como ela, porque de um modo especial, ela também era única. Apenas não sabia.

Ou melhor, ela não acreditava.

E isso a tornava ainda mais forte.

Porque, enquanto Hanabi gritava com todos e forçava as pessoas a acatarem sua opinião com o nome de seu clã e a força de sua linhagem, Hinata conseguia o mesmo com seus gestos gentis e sorrisos extremamente doces.

Já dizia Shakespeare que é mais fácil obter o que se deseja com um sorriso do que com a ponta da espada. Hinata ainda não aceitara isso. Ainda.

E toda vez que olhava para Hanabi, Hinata só era capaz de sentir uma coisa:

**_Admiração._**

* * *

**_Hyuuga Hiashi._**

- "Hinata envergonha o nome Hyuuga. Hanabi deveria herdar o clã, pois mesmo sendo mais jovem ela é a mais digna".

Ela fora obrigada a ouvir essas duras palavras do próprio pai. Não era forte, não tinha talento, e pior, diante dele ela não tinha dignidade.

Mas que culpa ela teria? Jamais pedira para carregar aquela sina. Herdeira do clã mais poderoso de Konoha, seria sua obrigação herdá-lo e torná-lo cada vez mais forte.

_Frieza, coragem e determinação_. Três coisas que definia um _Hyuuga._

_Bondade, insegurança e timidez_. Três coisas que definiam _Hyuuga Hinata._

Ela gostava de admirar flores, de cuidar das pessoas e dos animais. Gostava de sorrir e de cantar, gostava de ser feliz, mas isso infelizmente se mostrara improvável.

Primeiro, porque o pai a desprezava.

Segundo, porque era "culpada" pela morte de sua mãe.

Terceiro, porque era uma _Hyuuga._

Aquilo estava no sangue, e para trazer orgulho ao seu pai, ela abriria mão de seus sonhos, de seus planos, e do mais importante, da sua vida.

Mancharia as mãos com sangue e abriria mão de seus princípios.

Perderia sua verdadeira dignidade.

Mas não odiava o pai de modo algum. Seu coração bondoso não era capaz.

Ao fitar o patriarca Hyuuga e olhar dentro de seus olhos frios e duros, iguais e ao mesmo tempo diferente dos seus, Hinata só era capaz de sentir uma coisa:

**_Pena._**

* * *

**_Hyuuga Neji_**

Perfeição.

A definição para tudo que Neji fazia. Seus movimentos de ataque, de defesa, sua mira, seu porte, seu físico, enfim.

Hinata não tinha como descrever ao primo. Ele era corajoso, forte e determinado, como qualquer Hyuuga de verdade - ao contrário dela - devia ser.

Sabia do sofrimento e das angústias nunca superadas pela morte de seu pai.

Sabia do sentimento de vingança que um dia ele sentira por ela, e ficava triste. Mas nunca fora capaz de odiá-lo, como ele dizia fazer com ela.

Nunca fora capaz de sentir pena, como por vezes sentia de seu pai, porque sabia que era um sentimento desprezível. Neji não precisava de pena, ele precisava apenas ser feliz. E ela desejava que ele fosse. Por meio de seus sorrisos e seus gestos, tentava demonstrar a ele seus sentimentos de pureza e admiração que nutria.

Mas diferente de qualquer outro Hyuuga, Neji se importava com ela. Pegava leve nos treinos, mesmo ela pedindo para não fazer isso.

Ficava preocupado quando ela demorava a chegar de alguma missão, e isso a comovia, e abalava seu coração inocente.

Ele se oferecia sempre a tomar chá com ela, e falar sobre banalidades, somente para faze-la abrir-se mais. E isso era o que ela mais apreciava em seu primo, sua integridade, e seu bom coração.

-Hinata-sama devia sair dessa chuva, vai ficar resfriada – alertou, entrando debaixo da mesma árvore onde a kunoichi mantinha-se sentada.

-Sim – murmurou envergonhada – mas é que eu gosto da chuva – desviou o olhar para o céu e admirou as gotas que desciam sobre seu rosto – ela meio que leva as sujeiras da minha alma, me purifica. – murmurou incerta.

-Hinata-sama? – Chamou de olhos fechados. Ela o admirou – seus olhos refletem sua alma – murmurou com o costumeiro sorriso que sempre direcionava a ela.

E ali, com o rosto em chamas, e com o coração palpitando alegre, Hinata sentiu várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: segurança, felicidade contida e uma coisa que ela não sabia definir, um calor que a dominou por completo, mas o que mais predominou foi o sentimento que só sentia quando estava acolhida próxima a Neji, um sentimento que não é passageiro, como a admiração ou a pena, era algo único, que só Neji conseguia despertar.

**A ****Paz.**

* * *

_Falta do que fazer é froids =/_

_Mas vai, ficou bonitinho, tosco, mas bonitinho xD,_

_Peço, por favor, se leu, deixa um review._

_É só apertar aquele botãozinho verde bem sexy ali em baixo xD_

_Reviews animam o autor, e é uma forma de fazer ele perceber que não é um merda completo, por isso seja solidário._


End file.
